


Strip of Red

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Akanzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Guilt, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Safewords, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Hanzo has let Akande bind him before, leaving him completely immobile. He's let him strip away all his other senses, but never his sight, yet here he is, kneeling on the floor and holding the strip of red material in trembling hands.





	Strip of Red

   Akande supressed a wince as the medic finished cleaning the gash on his arm. The wound was minor, but awkwardly placed so that every movement seemed to catch it, but he had refused the biotic field when she had offered it, ignoring her arguments for its use with practiced ease. Whilst he could acknowledge the value of such advances in medicine when you were in the field, he had been taught that pain made you stronger, teaching you your limitations and reminding you of your mistakes so that you didn’t repeat them. If it wasn’t life-threatening then he would bear the pain, watching through hooded eyes as the woman deftly bound the cut, still scowling and muttering under her breath at his refusal to let her treat it properly. He let her words wash over him, a talent he had developed over the years, allowing his thoughts to wonder, but retaining enough awareness that he would be able to respond if she said anything useful.

  Instead his thoughts turned to the reason he was in this situation, gaze shifting to the door that Hanzo had fled through not long before. The archer had stayed with him during the flight back, not moving more than a few feet from his side, but never meeting his gaze and giving curt, one-word answers when Akande managed to pry anything out of him at all. It was like being back in the early days of their relationship all over again. No, it was different, because back then Hanzo had shied away from everything and everyone, torn over his decision to join Talon, to stand at Akande’s side, especially after what the latter had done to his brother in the past.

     His gaze shifted to the medic and his arm as she pulled the bandage slightly too tight, fighting back the urge to snap at her, as he remembered how Hanzo had frozen when he had been unable to stifle a pained noise earlier, horror and guilt tearing apart his usual blank mask. It was why he had lingered by Akande’s side, even as he tried to put that distance between them once more.

He was blaming himself.

    Not entirely without cause, as it had been a rare misplaced shot that had left Hanzo temporarily vulnerable, distracting Akande to the point where the irritating British agent had managed to find a hole in his defences, and only a quick twist to the side had prevented a more serious injury. However, they’d both been responsible for the error, after all Akande had been trained not to let himself become distracted during battle. He’d attempted to explain that multiple times on the plane, but his words had fallen on deaf ears, and he hadn’t been able to stop Hanzo from slipping away once he had been reassured that the wound wasn’t life-threatening. Another mistake, as he knew how Hanzo’s mind worked, even now when he had started to find a path for himself beyond what had happened with Genji and his search for redemption, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

“Enough.” He murmured, the medic immediately obeying and stepping back, and he opened his eyes to check on her handiwork, nodding approvingly before he rose to his feet. She opened her mouth, no doubt to protest his attempts to leave, but this time he silenced her with a dark look and she must’ve been warned not to push him too far because her mouth closed, and she looked away. “Thank you.” He added as he moved past her, no trace of his irritation bleeding into his voice as he headed for the door, already dismissing her from his thoughts by the time he had stepped outside the room.

   Part of him had hoped that he would find Hanzo here, but he should’ve known that the archer wouldn’t make it that easy for him as he was greeted with an empty corridor and he sighed before reaching for his communicator.

“Where is he?”

_“Would it kill you to say hello for once?”_

“Sombra.” Akande growled, not for the first time wondering how the woman hadn’t got herself killed with that sharp tongue and flippant attitude. Normally he would ignore it, the irritation paling in the face of her talents, but not right now when all he could think about was bowed shoulders, and guilt-ridden glances.

 _“Fine,”_ Sombra huffed, but he could hear her working and could imagine the screens flickering and dancing to her whims. It was a talent he didn’t understand, but one that he would nurture as it had already provided Talon with immeasurable gains, even if some of her other actions and motivations were occasionally cause for concern. “ _He’s turned off his communicator.”_ For once there was a hint of nervousness in her voice as she delivered the news, possibly because she had been one of the first to learn just how dangerous it was to come between him and his Dragon. However, Akande knew that she wasn’t to blame for this, pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered.

“Of course, he has….” _He’s hiding from me…_

_“I could dig a little further…”_

“No,” Akande cut that idea off straight away, knowing that her ‘digging’ would involve hacking the entire system, something that was always dangerous. Besides Hanzo had never turned off his communicator before, always making sure he was accessible, trying to prove himself beyond a doubt, so for him to go this far just to hide, it had to be Akande that found him. “I will find him. Until then please make sure that I am not disturbed.”

_“Understood.”_

   The communicator went dead before he could thank her, and with a sigh he pocketed it, frowning in thought as he contemplated where Hanzo might have gone to hide. There had been days on end when Hanzo had first come to them that they hadn’t seen the archer unless he had been needed and to this day Akande had no idea where he had holed up during that time, and now he cursed himself for not asking, not relishing the thought of playing hide-and-seek with a man who used such skills daily. Still he had to try, knowing that the longer he left Hanzo to stew in his own thoughts, the harder it would be to convince him that it hadn’t been his fault.

**

   He’d started with the training ranges, knowing that Hanzo often buried himself in training sequences when things got too much. A habit he had developed during childhood, informing Akande that it had been one of the few times he had been left in peace as no one could argue with the heir bettering his skills and it had also been one of the rare times that his father would utter a word of praise. However, there was no sign of the elusive archer in any of the rooms and he moved on before any of the agents could try and catch his attention.

   Next, he did a sweep of the dining room, library and some of the quieter corners that he’d found Hanzo frequenting on other occasions, but still there was no sign of the archer, and the few people he encountered and asked hadn’t seen him either. Where could he be? He would never admit it aloud, but he was growing more and more concerned with each failure, a tiny part of him wondering if he had left the base completely, before dismissing the thought. He knew Hanzo. Even if he wanted to leave, or thought that he deserved to be sent away, he wouldn’t leave until someone said the words, whether it was a sense of duty or a need to hear the words and feel the pain of them Akande still didn’t know, but at least it eased his worry that Hanzo had left. It didn’t however, ease his concern for the archer.

   He paid a quick visit to the room that Hanzo had used when he had first arrived, relieved to find the lock flashing green and the room beyond empty of life. It had taken months of persuasion, even after they had become partners to convince the archer to move into his quarters, and he had grown accustomed to having the other man around, their belongings intimately entangled in the space that had become theirs, and he would miss it if it was to change now. Still, it had been his last guess at where Hanzo would be, and now he was left with no ideas of where to search, knowing that Hanzo could literally be anywhere in the base, having ably demonstrated his ability to gain access to the most unreachable spots during a training mission a week before.

   Weary, his arm pounding, he headed for their quarters, hoping that he would be able to draw some inspiration from being surrounded by the archer’s things.

    Reaching their door, he blindly entered the code, thoughts focused on Hanzo and finding him, and it took him a moment longer than it should’ve to realise that he wasn’t alone as the door slid open. Half expecting it to be Sombra or maybe even Reaper come to ‘assist’ him, he opened his mouth to growl at them for entering their rooms uninvited...again…only to find the words shrivelling in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him, mouth suddenly dry.

“Hanzo…”

   The archer was knelt in the middle of the floor, head bowed, refusing to look at him. He was always a sight like this, a proud Dragon brought to its knees. No, a Dragon willingly bowing to its Master and Akande felt a familiar rush of excitement at the sight. However, today something was different, and his breath caught in his throat as he realised what Hanzo was holding, cradled between trembling hands. The thick strip of red material had been something he had brought home months ago, longing to see it against Hanzo’s skin, itching to render him completely helpless. Instead it had been the first time Hanzo had denied him anything.

   Hanzo would let him bind him, even welcomed it, needing to let someone else take control for a while and releasing him from all burdens even if it was only for a few hours. He’d even let him strip away all his other senses, their drawer now full of various toys and regalia, but the moment that Akande had mentioned taking away his sight he had tensed, voice terse and eyes frightened as he whispered their safe-word. It had been the first time he’d ever used it. At first, Hanzo had refused to say why, simply curling into Akande, gripping him tightly and pleading with him to understand and despite his disappointment Akande had been willing to let it go, burying the blindfold away in the drawer, willing to make do with his own fantasies. Eventually though Hanzo had explained, in a quiet, terse voice that his eyes were the thing he relied on most in the field, the only reason why he had lived this long and that the thought of losing that…even to someone he trusted… he choked up at that point and Akande had gathered him close, promising never to bring it up again, reassuring him that he understood.

And he had…

   After all, hadn’t he felt the same about his arm? He’d had no choice in having that taken from him, and even if he had become something more because of that loss, he would never force that upon another person. Especially not Hanzo and yet… his eyes were fixated on the blindfold Hanzo was holding, seeing the way his fingers trembled as they curled around it, trying to calm the leap of excitement that came with the sight.

   He doesn’t speak. Instead he steps further into the room, allowing the door to slide shut behind him before he reaches out and locks it, making sure that the only way someone could get inside was if Sombra hacked her way in and she wouldn’t dare, not today. That done his focus returns to Hanzo who still hasn’t moved, not even to lift his head and look at him. He wants to ask him to look up, worried by the trembling and the continued refusal to look at him, but he doesn’t break the silence. Watching. Waiting. Sensing that there is more to come but knowing that it needs to come from Hanzo.

   It’s several long minutes before Hanzo finally moves, still not looking at him, trembling worse than ever as he slowly lifts his hands. It’s an offering he realises, eyes drinking in the sight of Hanzo holding out the blindfold for him to take and gods he wants to take it, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. Waiting. Watching. Finally, with a tiny noise of frustration Hanzo raises his head and meets his gaze. The guilt is still there, especially when his eyes flicker to the bandage on Akande’s arm, but that is not what Akande is focusing on now. His attention caught by the resolve behind the guilt, the determined set to Hanzo’s chin and the way he fought to steady his hands as he lifted the blindfold higher.

   It’s a display of courage, of trust, that takes his breath away, and he can’t, won’t shy away from it, stepping forward slowly. Instead of taking the blindfold, he grasps Hanzo’s hands, holding them tight as he waits for Hanzo to focus on him. He wants this. He wants it more than he has wanted anything for a long time, remembering all the nights he had imagined Hanzo wearing the blindfold, of having the Dragon that helpless in his grasps, but he won’t push. “Are you certain?” There is a flicker of frustration in the dark eyes and he almost smiles, but there is fear there as well and he waits, half expecting Hanzo to refuse. There’s a pause but then the archer is nodding, a short, jerky movement and Akande sighs, finally letting his fingers shift to take the blindfold from Hanzo, twining it between his fingers. “I want to hear the words, Hanzo,” his voice is soft, encouraging but with a hint of steel beneath it, refusing to act until he has the confirmation he needs.

   Hanzo swallowed, eyes flicking nervously to the blindfold, but the resolve doesn’t waver and Akande is unsurprised when he manages to whisper. “I want you to b-blindfold me.” He can’t stop his voice from breaking, nerves showing through, but it is enough and Akande nods, earning a relieved sigh from the archer. Akande steps closer, eyes never leaving Hanzo.

“You want me to steal your sight?” He asks, catching the flinch before the almost desperate nod that follows, and he sighs, holding the blindfold in one hand so that he can reach out to cusp Hanzo’s cheek, relieved when Hanzo doesn’t flinch at the touch. “You want to be punished?” It’s not really a question, after all that has always been part of their play, part of the reason Hanzo is willing to put aside his pride and bow down to him, always seeking redemption for his past…and today…he closes his eyes, knowing that this is Hanzo’s way of atoning, of moving past the mistakes he had made to do and not for the first time he is impressed by his partner’s strength, knowing how much this must be costing him.

   Taking a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on the moment, fingers curling against Hanzo’s cheek he opens his eyes and stares down at the archer. “How much do you need?” _How far do you want me to take this?_ It’s a large step and he’s wary of going too far this first time, but at the same time he knows Hanzo and he has a feeling that his partner needs more today, that he needs to be pushed to move past this, and so he is unsurprised when Hanzo meets his gaze squarely, voice steady now that he knows that Akande has him.

“Everything.”

   Everything. Akande falters for a moment, stunned by how much trust Hanzo is putting in him and he dropped to one knee in front of the archer, tugging Hanzo forward to meet him, kissing him firmly but gently. _Thank you for trusting me_.

   They remain like that for several minutes, both a little overwhelmed by the situation, breath mingling and the blindfold lying between them. Akande is the first to pull back as he feels Hanzo shifting uneasily, adopting a stern expression as he rises to his feet.

“Strip.” There is no doubting that it’s a command, but he softens it with a final brush of his fingers over Hanzo’s cheek before he steps back, slowly twirling the blindfold between his fingers as he watches Hanzo hurry to obey, catching the nervous glances the archer shoots the material. As always, it’s a vision watching Hanzo undress, his movements graceful even in his rush to obey and Akande lets himself drink in the sight, tracing the firm lines of his partner’s body and trailing over the flowing tattoo, feeling himself settling, sinking into his role even before Hanzo returns to his position on the floor, naked and head bowed just enough to show surrender but not defeat.

   Akande steps forward again, deliberately slow, watching Hanzo shiver with each step he takes, and he pauses when he reaches him. “Are you sure?” He asks once more, and this time there is a desperation to the nod that tells him not to ask again. “Lift your head.” Hanzo obeys at once, meeting his gaze, resolute despite his fear and Akande can’t help but respond. He finds his own fingers trembling as he lifts the blindfold, carefully keeping his motions slow and visible when Hanzo flinches and swallows hard, watching for any sign that this is too much. He’s gentle as he lays the material over the dark eyes, hiding them from view, unable to miss the way Hanzo shudders as the world disappears and he hesitates before carefully tying it, mindful of his partner’s hair, before taking half a step back.

   It is more than he had ever imagined. Hanzo has always been beautiful, especially when bound…but this…Akande is flushed, already hard, but unable to lose himself in the sensation as he picks up on how rapidly Hanzo is breathing, and the way his hands are twisting together in his lap, as though he’s fighting the urge to tear it off. “Colour?” Akande asks, voice low and soothing, not wanting to add to his partner’s panic. However, he has to add a sterner note when Hanzo shows no sign of replying, moving closer again, and tapping him lightly on the cheek. “Hanzo, I need a colour otherwise I’m stopping this now.” He’s half a second away from doing just that when Hanzo finally speaks.

“G-r…y-yellow.” He can’t complete the lie, voice wavering and cracking. It’s not red and Akande’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing, letting his fingers rest against Hanzo’s cheek as he asks softly.

“All right, what do you need?”

“I…” Hanzo falters, finally giving into the urge to reach up to the blindfold, but he doesn’t remove it, instead letting his fingers rest on the edge. Akande waits, gently stroking Hanzo’s cheek, relieved to feel the tremors slowing slightly as Hanzo gradually leant into his touch, and they remained like that for a few minutes until Hanzo finally let his hands fall away from his face, tilting his head blindly in Akande’s direction. “Hold me…just for a while. Please…”

“Of course,” Akande murmurs. “Let’s move to the bed.” Hanzo nods, looking lost as he realises that he had no way of seeing where he is going and Akande see the panic threatening to overwhelm him, and is quick to cut it off. “Here,” he is gentle as he reaches for Hanzo’s hands. “Let me guide you.” It was easy to pull Hanzo to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steady him when he stumbled. Once again, he was struck by the trust he was being shown as Hanzo followed him willingly, allowing him to direct him where he wanted without complaint, only the tremors still wracking his body and the way his head shifted as though he was trying to take in everything around them showing that the continued loss of sight was getting to him.

   Akande was grateful that neither of them was particularly messy, the floor clear as he guided Hanzo into their bedroom, feeling him jolt as he closed the door behind them and murmuring an apology. “Wait a moment,” he ordered, waiting for a nod before releasing Hanzo and stepping away so that he could strip down to his boxers, eyes never leaving Hanzo who remained where he had left him, hands balled into fists at his side. He doubted that they would get as far as Hanzo had wanted, but just this. seeing him standing there, the red cloth vibrant against his skin, reliant on him for guidance was enough and he was smiling as he returned to Hanzo’s side, careful as he wrapped an arm around the archer once more, leaning down to press a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “Thank you.”

   There was a soft noise of surprise, but Hanzo didn’t protest, and there was a little more confidence in his steps this time as he allowed Akande to lead him the last few steps to the bed. Akande was gentle as he guided him down into the covers, biting his lip as he hovered over Hanzo for a moment, longing to go further, instead satisfying himself with a quick, stolen kiss that drew a quiet whine from Hanzo before he settled on the bed beside him.

   Hanzo needed no help to curl into his side, burying his face against Akande’s chest, fingers clutching at him as he breathed deeply. “I’m here,” Akande murmured, pulling Hanzo closer, letting one hand come to rest in the small of the archer’s back, holding him tightly, grounding him, whilst his other hand rose to brush against the knot of the blindfold.

“Not yet,” Hanzo whispered feeling the tug, fingers tightening against Akande, his breathing finally begging to settle once more. “Just a little longer…” He pleaded, and Akande hummed agreement, knowing that was Hanzo’s way of admitting that this was as far as they would go today, and content with that, his fingers moving to play with Hanzo’s hair instead. He felt Hanzo settling against him more comfortably, trembling easing as they lay curled together, and he was caught by surprise when a few minutes later Hanzo’s fingers moved to brush against the bandage on his arm, careful not to put pressure on it.

“I’m sorry…”

“I know,” Akande murmured. He had been vaguely aware of the odd twinge from the wound, but until Hanzo had mentioned it, it had been a background annoyance. Now it burned again, reminding him of its existence and it took him a moment to push it back again, pushing the discomfort away in favour of reassuring Hanzo. “But it wasn’t just your fault, Hanzo.” He could tell from the silence that Hanzo didn’t completely agree, and he sighed, reaching down until he found Hanzo’s hand, twining their fingers together. “And even if it had been, you are mine. A single mistake does not change that.”

“But…”

“Hanzo,” Akande cut him off, leaning over so that he could steal a quick kiss, feeling Hanzo tense for a moment before melting into it. “Enough…” He let his fingers move to the blindfold, not removing it, but letting them rest lightly against it. “This is more than enough.”


End file.
